I love you,My Bad Boy!
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: ; Jongin hanyalah seorang 'bad boy'. Bad boy yang brengsek nan playboy. Lebih parahnya lagi,dia mencintai seorang gadis bermata bulat nan imut yang sangat 'kalem'. Sangat 'kalem' sampai-sampai orangtuanya mengharuskannya untuk mencari pasangan yang baik,beretika,sabar,dan intinya harus 'good boy'. Apakah Jongin mampu?. main pair: KAISOO. slight ; chansoo,chanbaek. EXO COUPLE
_**Tittle : I love you,my badboy!**_

 ** _Cast: all member exo,others._**

 ** _Disclaimer : cast bukan milik saya. Melainkan milik Tuhan YME_**

 ** _WARNING: GS,TYPO,DLL._**

 ** _Summary ; Jongin hanyalah seorang 'bad boy'. Bad boy yang brengsek nan playboy. Lebih parahnya lagi,dia mencintai seorang gadis bermata bulat nan imut yang sangat 'kalem'. Sangat 'kalem' sampai-sampai orangtuanya mengharuskannya untuk mencari pasangan yang baik,beretika,sabar,dan intinya harus 'good boy'. Apakah Jongin mampu?_**

 ** _DONT LIKE DONT READ!_**

.

.

happy reading㈵5

* * *

"Kyungsoo- _ie_!" Sapa Baekhyun ceria ketika memasuki kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut,tak lama kemudian ia mengulum senyum untuk Baekhyun.

"Kyung,kau tau Jongin tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu duduk dibangku disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Berusaha berpikir.

"Jongin?" Gumam Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kim Jongin?"

"AH TEPAT SEKALI!" Teriak Baekhyun heboh. Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,aku tau Jongin. Dia guru tari ku" ucap Kyungsoo. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya dengan santai.

Ya,Kyungsoo memang sangat disayangi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 _Jangan beli jajan sembarangan. Mangka dari itu,bawalah bekal ini,sayang._ begitu kata _eomma_ Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan mengambil kotak bekal itu.

"HAH? GURU TARIMU?!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun berteriak. Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya mlas.

" _ne,_ Baekhyun" jawab Kyungsoo lalu memasukkan sepotong sandwich kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau serius, _eoh?_ apakah _eomma_ mu tau?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Mana mungkin _anak mami_ seperti aku diperbolehkan latihan dance yang sangat melelahkan" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"Terus? Kau latihan diam-diam?" Tebak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terdiam lalu mengangguk.

" _Aigoo..._ apa yang akan terjadi ketika Nyonya Do tau?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu menggigit sandwichnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Jongin itu bad boy"

"Ya,aku tahu" Baekhyun melotot kaget.

"Nyonya Do melarangmu berteman dengan laki-laki _brengsek,_ Kyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencomot sandwich milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir.

"Aku tahu,Baek. Itu tak masalah,karena aku tidak akan mencintainya" Kyungsoo berkata ringan.

"Ya ya,terserahmu"

* * *

 _'itu tak masalah,karena aku tidak akan mencintainya'_

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang dikepala Kyungsoo.

"YA! Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan kalimat itu, _eoh!"_ Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Lagi pula memang benar,siapa juga yang mau jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki nakal dan _playboy_ macam Jongin" kata Kyungsoo lalu membuka buku PR nya.

"Aish,bodoh!"

.

.

Jongin meneguk sebotol alkohol dengan nafsu. Ia tak peduli dengan udara dingin yang terasa sampai ke tulang. Suasana malam ini sangat sunyi. Ya,karena ini memang sudah larut malam.

Jongin minum didepan ruko yang sudah tutup sekarang. Jongin meneguk alkohol berkadar tinggi itu lagi sampai kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

"Aduh!" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara yeoja yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

' _mana mungkin ada yeoja malam-malam seperti ini. Ah,mungkin itu seorang jalang yang mencari mangsa?uh,aku merasa tertarik'_ batin Jongin lalu membuang botol alkohol itu. Ia mengikuti suara itu. Tepat disamping ruko itu,ia menemukan seorang yeoja berpakaian tebal yang sedang jatuh teduduk. Ia melihat kearah kaki yeoja itu.

' _dia terluka'_ batin Jongin lalu mendekat kearah yeoja itu. Ia menarik kata-katanya.

Ya,yeoja itu bukan jalang seperti yang dipikirkannya.

"Hei!" Jongin menepuk bahu yeoja itu. Yeoja itu terkejut lalu melihat kearah Jongin.

"E-eh..Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo ㅡyeoja itu,mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

"Jongin?" Jongin tersenyum lalu berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk.

"Kau darimana? Ini sudah larut malam dan kau keluar rumah?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan _eomma_ ku" Kyungsoo makin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kau punya masalah? Ayo cerita" ucap Jongin lembut sambil mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Oohh..Jongin bersikap sangat _brengsek_ sekarang. Ia bersikap seolah-olah dia seorang namja baik-baik yang sopan nan lembut.

"A-aku.." Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya. Jongin terkejut lalu menghapus air mata itu.

"Jangan diteruskan kalauㅡ"

" _eomma_ ku selalu menghalangi kegiatan ku" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin lalu terisak. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku seolah-olah seekor kelinci kesayangan yang harus disayangi dan dimanja-manja"

" _eomma_ ku selalu membatasi gerak ku. Aku tidak boleh keluar rumah,aku tidak boleh kerja yang berat-berat,a-aku tidak boleh..."

"Hustt..." Jongin meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terisak lagi. Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk Kyugsoo dan mengelus-ngelus punggung yeoja itu.

"A-aku muak,Jongin! Aku muak!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan menangis.

"Sudahlah,Kyung. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau harus pulang sekarang. Orangtua mu pasti mencarimu dan mengkhawatirkan mu" ucap Jongin dengan lembut. Sungguh _brengsek_ sekali. Ia tak ingat kalau sudah menyakiti berapa banyak hati yeoja, _eoh?_

Tangis Kyungsoo mereda. Ia mngucek matanya lalu berusaha berdiri.

"Sini biar aku bantu" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis lalu menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih" Jongin tersenyum.

"Kau harus pulang" ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _andwae!"_ Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Jongin tersenyum.

"Kau harus pulang,Kyungsoo. Ayo,aku akan menggendongmu,aku tahu kakimu terluka" ucap Jongin lalu berjongkok membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Ayo naik ke punggungku" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian,pipinya merona.

"A-ah,aku bisa jalan sendiri k-kok!"

"Cepat naik,nona Do. Jangan membuang waktu" Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu naik ke punggung Jongin. Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, _lets go!"_

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah megah kediaman keluarga Do. Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Ah,ia merasa tak tega untuk membangunkan yeoja manis yang masih digendongnya itu.

Dengan ragu,Jongin menekan bel rumah keluarga Do.

Tak lama kemudian,muncullah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang Jongin yakini itu Nyonya Do.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk kepada Nyonya Doㅡyeoja paruh baya itu.

"A-anyyeong, _ahjumma._ aku kesini untuk mengantar Kyungsoo. Aku menemukannya didekat ruko" ucap Jongin canggung. Nyonya Do mengangguk.

"Kyung,bangunlah" bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung terbangun.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika mendapati _eomma_ nya yanh sedang menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo langsung turun dari gendongan Jongin.

Nyonya Do menarik tangan Kyungsoo kasar. Ia kemudian tersenyum kepada Jongin dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Eh tungguㅡ" Nyonya Do menarik tangan Jongin.

"ㅡaku mencium sesuatu dari tubuhmu" Nyonya Do mengendus-ngendus mencium aroma tubuh Jongin. Ia melotot.

"Kau bau alkohol! Hei,kau bukan namja baik-baik!" Teriak Nyonya Do. Jongin membulatkan matanya.

' _astaga...mati aku'_ batin Jongin. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Sialan,kau! Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau mendekati namja ini,hah?!" Bentak Nyonya Do. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

"Pokoknya aku akan mengawasimu dengan ketat agar kau tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan namja ini!"

"Dan kauㅡ"

"ㅡangkat kakimu darisini!"

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

 ** _Next/delete?RnR pls㈴2_**


End file.
